Benjamin Bunny
by Cottonpaw
Summary: "You've got to play nice!" "You're going to throw him in the pond!" "I just want to see how well he swims!" Older brothers love to tease, but they also love to see their sister's happy. ONESHOT


**A/N: I was told I was good at writing as James, and I wanted to write something short for Christmas, so this is what was made. Enjoy.**

I ruffled the soft, warn fur under my fingers and tossed the rabbit in the air. It hit the ceiling roughly and fell back into my hands.

"James, give him back!" Lily screeched, her small hands grabbing at her toy. I smirked and held it up higher.

"Didn't mum ever tell you to share?" I teased, hugging the animal to my chest. "I want to play with Benjamin now."

"Benjamin doesn't want to play with you!" she hollered back. "You hurt him!" She jumped, but Benjamin was just out of her reach.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry," I told the rabbit, holding it at arm's length. "You don't like the ceiling? Perhaps you'll like the pond instead!" I cackled as I dashed out of Lily's bedroom and out into the hall. She scurried after me angrily.

"Give him back!" she demanded once more and grabbed hold of its legs. I tried to pull it out of her grasp but she held on tightly, showing an amount of strength I've never witnessed before.

"Hey, don't take things out of my hands!"

"He's mine!"

"You've got to play nice!"

"You're going to throw him in the pond!"

"I just want to see how well he swims!"

"Let go!"

"Make me!"

I gave a tug and heard a loud rip as I fell to the floor. I held up Benjamin's head by his floppy ears and stared at Lily opposite me, Benjamin's body in her lap. Stuffing was strewn all over the hall carpet and stuck to mine and Lily's clothes. I stayed there, openmouthed. I wasn't really going to throw it into the pond; I didn't intend to ruin it.

"Lils, I…." I didn't know what to say. She stood up and brushed the stuffing off her little green dress and padded over to me. I prepared myself for the onslaught of shouting from both Lily and Mum. I was surprised to say the least. Lily just snatched the rabbit's head from my limp hand. Her big brown eyes were full of unshed tears, and one managed to escape and fall down her freckled cheek. My eyes widened, if possible, even more. It took a lot to make Lily cry lately. She spun on her heels and ran back into her room, slamming the door behind her.

I sat there, motionless. I was so dead. I was sure that in about five minutes she would go to Mum and tell her I broke her favourite toy. Then I'd be doing double chores and lose my broom for a month. I groaned and began to pick up the stuffing.

That night at dinner, Lily solemnly pushed her food around her plate. I hadn't gotten spoken to about the incident yet, so I assumed she hadn't told anyone yet. This surprised me. I silently inhaled my food, pretending nothing happened.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Dad asked, concerned. "You're not eating." Lily looked up at him and plastered a sad looking smile on her face.

"I'm fine, Daddy," she said unconvincingly and turned back to her food. After a moment of silence, she looked up at Mum. "May I be excused?" Mum nodded slowly, brow furrowing. She glanced at me and Al after she had gone, but I said nothing and Al just shrugged.

This behavior continued through the next day. It was Christmas Eve, usually a fun-filled and happy day. It was for most of the family, but not for Lily. And my guilt was eating away at me to the point where I felt sick thinking about it. I knew I had to do something; I couldn't ruin my little sister's Christmas.

I begged Mum to let me go to Diagon Alley, saying I forgot one thing I had to get for someone. She grudgingly let me go and I hugged her in relief.

"Oh, go on before I change my mind," she shrugged me off, but I caught the small smile as I disappeared into the living room. I shoved my hand into the flower pot by the fire place and tossed the floo powder over the ashes, telling the emerald fire to take me to the Leaky Cauldron.

I stumbled onto the stone floor of the small pub and located the wooden door on the other end, not stopping to catch my balance. I flung the door open and threw myself out onto the crowded sidewalk of Muggle London.

I never liked Muggle London much, but I knew my way around well enough to know where I was going. I remember going with Dad to the store to get Benjamin for Lily's fifth birthday seven years ago. Dan's Toy Shop still stood, attracting kids from the ages of three to fourteen. I spotted the storefront long before I reached it, but I found navigating the street exceedingly difficult. The street was teeming with last minute shoppers, making fast travel impossible.

Finally, I forced myself through the current of people and flung open the door. I didn't hear the little bell because I was immediately hit by a wave of sound. I felt the immense amount of chatter almost knock me off my feet and back onto the sidewalk. However, I pushed through and closed the door tightly behind me.

The shop was packed wall to wall with people of all ages. If I hadn't been taller than the average sixteen-year-old I wouldn't have been able to see anything. Thanking my uncles for my lanky features, I spotted my prize, lonely on a shelf that seemed farther than it was. I was on a mission, and I was prepared to do anything to accomplish it.

I ended up actually shoving people aside to get to that little shelf against the wall. There was only one left, and it was mine. I stretched my hand out, just barely touching the soft brown fur.

Suddenly, my prize vanished right out from under me.

Bewildered, I looked around at a middle-aged man wearing a long black coat. His eyes gleamed under his greying fringe. He noticed me staring at him and turned to me. We looked at each other for a while.

"Please, sir…." I didn't know what to say. I sprang forward to grab at the rabbit impulsively. "It's for my sister…" The man looked unwilling to give the toy up, and he glanced down. His coat moved and big brown eyes peered up at me from behind its folds. The little girl clung to her father's coat, her yellow curls bouncing when she tilted her head up. I looked from her to the rabbit, then back to her again and slumped my shoulders in defeat. I muttered "never mind" and turned around and started fighting my way to the exit.

Just as I was reaching the door, I felt a tug on my jeans. I looked down to see the little girl smiling up at me. When I turned around, she held up the new toy to me.

"Happy Christmas," she said brightly. I didn't know what to do or say, but I knelt down to be at her level. I looked into her eyes and they reminded me of Lily's eyes, big, innocent, and full of joy.

"Are you sure?" I asked, reaching a tentative hand toward her. She glanced at the back of the rabbit's head, and I caught a glimpse of sadness on her face, but it disappeared right away. She nodded earnestly and shoved the animal closer to me.

I couldn't believe this little girl, who couldn't have been more than six, was giving me her new toy. I could have cried. On impulse, I reached out and hugged the girl hard. She giggled in my ear and handed me the rabbit. I smiled widely and stood, racing home.

Christmas morning, I woke to the weak sunlight filtering through the curtains. I sat up to discover a pile of brightly wrapped packages at the foot of my bed. I scooped them up and went into Lily's room. Al was already in there, and the two of them were on her carpet sifting through their gifts. I joined them and we began to open everything.

I got the usual jumper from Grandmum and scarf from Mum with matching mittens. Dad got me new Quidditch gloves and Al got me a subscription to Quidditch Quarterly. I opened a box of the latest joke shop merchandise from Fred and Jacob. I hid a small package in my jumper from a girl from school to open later. Al saw this and laughed at my furious blush, but I tried my best to ignore him by picking up a small, poorly wrapped box. The tag told me it was from Lily. I carefully opened it to reveal a little, hand painted snitch ornament, no doubt made by Lily herself. I glanced up at her, but she was busy opening the gift I had gotten from her.

She unwrapped the jewelry box and opened it slowly. She gasped softly and took out the silver necklace, admiring the sapphire pendent. "It's beautiful," she murmured. She turned around and searched behind her. "Look Ben-" she stopped abruptly, losing her look of excitement. She stared unseeingly and dejectedly at the necklace.

I sprang up from my spot on the floor and rushed around the corner to my bedroom. I rummaged around in my closet and unearthed another gift I had wrapped last night. When I returned to Lily's room, she was still sitting in the position. I fell back to my place next to her.

"I've got another one for you, Lils." I held out the package to her, and she grabbed in curiously. I watched in amusement as she tore off the paper and took off the box top. Her eyes widened and she squealed in delight. She held up the rabbit and hugged it tightly, squeezing her eyes shut.

Her eyes flew open suddenly and she launched herself at me, knocking me backwards. I thought she was going to choke me to death; she was hugging me so fiercely.

"Thank you, Jemmy," she whispered in my ear. I chuckled.

"Happy Christmas, Lils."

**A/N: I know it was short but if you use your imagination (reading my other stories and bio will help!) you can get some of the description I left out. Merry Christmas, everyone.**


End file.
